


I want this to last

by Charity Layne (JestaFairyOfPranks)



Series: Desmitri Fam Fics [24]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Back to naming my fics lyrics from “every time we touch”, Des is touch-starved, Fluff, M/M, Mitya just sounds nice, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, assume there’s Azran Legacy spoilers, cute nicknames, dimitri has some good nicknames, these two deserve happiness, they deserve the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/Charity%20Layne
Summary: Dimitri is annoyed at first that his fiancé is bothering him instead of working.At first.
Relationships: Dimitri Allen/Desmond Sycamore
Series: Desmitri Fam Fics [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057361
Kudos: 1





	I want this to last

“I thought you were busy today?” Dimitri asked, as Desmond Sycamore nuzzled his head into the crook of his neck.

“Yeah but I missed you, Mitya,” Desmond murmured into Dimitri’s hair. “And I can’t focus when I’m missing you.”

“I’ve been here all day, Dez,” Dimitri muttered, blushing at the mention of a certain nickname, “and what’s with the new pet name?”

“It’s cute, like you,” Desmond said, pulling his fiancé in for a hug. “But if you aren’t comfortable with it…”

“It’s fine,” Dim responded. “Have you had enough affection? Can I get back to my project?”

“Nope,” Desmond said with a grin. “I haven’t even gotten a kiss from you today.”

“Fine,” Dimitri begrudgingly agreed, although he had a sneaking suspicion that wasn’t what this was about. “Just one. Then, go back to work, ok?”

It was like speaking to a child.

“Alright, Dima,” Desmond agreed.

_ Another  _ out-of-the-blue nickname.

“Ok then, here goes.” And Dimitri brought their lips together for a quick peck.

“Not fair!” Desmond whined, “that was barely  _ contact! _ ”

“You are acting so clingy today,” Dimitri teased, “what’s wrong?”

“Well…” and Desmond looked away, seemingly ashamed. “I have to go to froenborg soon for a report. I know you don’t like being alone, but I can’t leave Anastasia all by herself. And… ice is triggering to her, as it brings back bad memories. So… I’m trying to savor the moments I have with you while I can, before I have to leave.”

“Oh,” Dimitri understood that feeling. “How long will you be gone?”

“Only for the weekend,” Des explained, “but… I know I’ll be lonely regardless.”

“Well, I suppose I can spare a few minutes of my time to be affectionate with you,” Dimitri said, smiling.

“Really?” Desmond’s eyes shone like sparkling stars as he smiled a beautiful and genuine smile. He threw his arms around Dimitri. “Oh I love you so much Mitya!”

“I love you too, Dessy.” 

_ Whoops. _

“...” Desmond looked away, still clutching Dimitri’s back.

“S-sorry!” Dimitri sputtered, “I know how you feel about that name, I won’t-”

“...it’s fine,” Desmond admitted.

“What?”

“We are engaged, after all! And I know the sheer amount of love you put in every pet name for me. So I’m fine with it. Just… only between us, alright? Not when anyone else is around.”

“Got it.”

“Now shut up,” Des said, half-serious, half-joking. “Let’s hug.”

“Alright,” Dimitri conceded.

The two men stood there in silence, arms wrapped around each other in a tight embrace. It seemed as if they were there for an hour, and Dimitri found himself enjoying it.

All too soon, Desmond let go.

“Thank you, Mitya,” Des said sincerely. “Now I have to get back to work.”

“If you ever need anything,” Dimitri spoke, his words like an affirmation from the heavens, “I’ll be here.”

“I’ll see you when I’m finished with the report,” Desmond promised. 

And with that, he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Dimitri smiled, knowing that he had helped.

**Author's Note:**

> ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
